


i miss you like everyday (wanna be with you, but you're away)

by tinaregine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 911 au, Alcohol Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinaregine/pseuds/tinaregine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is from Beyonce's I Miss You.</p>
    </blockquote>





	i miss you like everyday (wanna be with you, but you're away)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Beyonce's I Miss You.

Dear Louis

It has been three weeks now… I still miss you... There isn’t a day that goes by where I don't think about you. I miss you. It hurts so bad that you’re not here in our bed at night or that you’re not here to make me a sandwich in your cute "Kiss the Cook" apron. It feels so lonely without you. Friends and family have been here for me, but nobody could ever replace you. Liam called me last night and told me I couldn’t stay inside anymore, but that’s all I do. I sit in our room all day, I eat too much ice cream, I think I’ve gotten fatter as well, and all I think about is you.

I recently went to a psychologist, or she came to my place, because I didn’t want to go outside. She was the one who told me to start writing letters, and pretend it’s for you. It has really helped me.

Last week was your funeral... That is the saddest thing I’ve ever attended. I cried and cried and cried and cried, until the priest came up to me and said “its’ going to be fine… After a while you’ll learn to live with it.” I wanted to punch him. How could anyone say I’d forget you? How did he have the balls to tell me that? I didn’t do anything, I just stopped crying. I just stood there. 

But then they played our song. “If I Die Young” by The Band Perry. Your mother came up to me and said “You’ve been strong. It’s okay to cry.” She paused, and then she continued “He loved you, you know. He loved you more so much. He always spoke about you, even when we told him to shut up. He was up in ears in love with you.” “I can hear this is your song. Oh god, I miss him. I haven’t been able to focus. This song is too appropriate right now. Louis, oh dear, I can’t even say his name. He would’ve loved this.”

That was the time I didn’t know what to do, I just fell down on the ground. Niall and Zayn picked me up and said it was time to go home. They actually took me to a bar. I just wanted to die so I had a few shots. A few became around 9-10 of them… I don’t think it was good for me, but at that time it didn’t matter. I couldn’t even stand on my own two feet. I couldn’t believe they thought this would be better for me. It wasn’t…

After Zayn brought me home I fell asleep on the floor. I have no idea what happened after that.

I woke up the day after just to find myself sleeping alone in our giant bed… That was not pleasant… I just miss you so much, Louis. It’s really hard being alone down here. But I hope you’re in a better place than me, right now. I hope heaven is great. It’s not your fault that you’re gone, I know that. And I keep blaming myself…

Nick came around and told me to go out and get a rebound guy. I slapped him across the face. You don't say that after this… I told him to leave me alone for at least a week. I haven’t spoken to him after that incident. I kind of miss him, because he could always cheer me up. He makes me laugh whenever I am sad, but this time I just snapped. He had no right to say that. That was just rude.

But yeah, anyway… This is my first letter to you. I hope this will help me through this. I love you, and I always will.

Yours forever,  
Harry

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a project we had in high school and we had to write a 911 story so I thought "why not make myself suffer and write this as a Larry au?" So I did, and it turned out to not suck.  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
